The Burden Hardest to Bear
This is Phoenix's/Musky's story (whomever you prefer). I am making a TF/WOF crossover. This one is going to be a bit more developed crossover than my other ones, and I'm going to keep to it. Also it is set in Modern-futuristic Pyrrhia. PLEASE DON'T EDIT UNLESS FOR CATEGORIES AND SPELLING/GRAMMAR. THANK YOU. When two young adult dragons uncover an ancient ship known as the Ark hidden away near a large cavern, they uncover a sinister plot by the Decepticon Shockwave, hoping to take over Pyhrria using advanced technologies and set out with the last remaining Autobots to stop him, and save us all. Prologue Online A large machine whirred to life, and a multitude of lights and flashing buttons lit up the room around them;someone had turned on the computer. Strangely enough, looking back now, I saw no one on the security fottage of the lost ship that came to be known as the Ark, no one was there to turn it on. It was a truly enormous and complex machine, its creation was a marvel in on itself, but its use proved to be even more fascinating. It was in all simplicity, a supercomputer, a marvel of Pyrrhian ingenuity! If only it had came from Pyrrhia... You see, this isolated mainframe adorning the massive walls of the Ark, didn't come from Pyrrhia at all, rather a distant planet of myth and legend which came to be known to our species as Cybertron, a planet of which was more revolutionarily important to Pyrrhia as the Scorching itself! Cybertron was so strangely intertwined with our planet that it shaped our very laws, customs, beliefs! In essence, this was Pyrrhia. And this computer, this fascinating computer, would shape our very future by delivering one fatal message, from a Cybertronian himself, whom had sent word to his comrades, whom where unable to hear it; but we could, all around the world we "heard" this message, delivered from the depths of its memory core, only known as a recorded log: "Attention Autobots! This is Silverbolt, leader of the Aerialbots, reporting on my team's well being. We're pinned down out here, Shockwave wasn't kiddin' around with his security this time. He's got Devastator and Bruticus knockin' on our door, and what's worse, Slingshot's down, so we can't go Superion." "Lucky for you guys though, we got the intel. Something about cloning... and taking over the native population on someplace called Pyrrhia. Err... give me a second, I can't think of the name Shockwave used..." In the background there was gunfire, and a louder voice in the back. "Hurry it up Silverbolt! We got 'Cons bustin' in! We could use some help!" Then the first voice, Silverbolt, spoke up again. "I remember the name now! Codename Rebirth!" "I repeat, codename REBIRTH!" Possibilities Possibility was one of the strangest places on Pyrrhia, it started as a peaceful small town for all tribes to cooexist among each other, but now it had evolved into so much more. The once small town had become a gigantic city, becoming one of the largest trade areas on the continent. There were now large houses, schools, offices and towers scraping the sky. The city's governmental importance was here as well, as it was heavily populated and a major political power, being where the leaders of the continent tended to meet. Trade was flourishing here and it was responsible for most supplience to the other cities and towns. The society in the city was like most others, there was an unspoken agreeance between the tribes; they showed no predjudice to them on the outside, they never spoke of your tribe, only of you. In essesnce, it was perfect. Until you realised what went on behind the scenes. Those who were to powerful, born with special abilities were murdered. "To keep the balance," they say; I don't believe that. I believe that they kill them because they are afraid that those deemed a threat may stand up to their injustice, and succeed in it. You believe what you will, but this is my belief, that these leaders can easily be corrupted and controlled, and with an army as large as the ones they have, if anyone stands against them, they are to be destroyed without even a chance. I suppose I am a bit biased because of my own experience with them, but, nevertheless, I do suppose all these are only POSSIBILITIES. Part One: Dark Awakening Chapter One: More than Meets the Eye Coleonyx was perhaps one of the oddest dragons I've ever met. He was strange, for sure. He was quick, smart, and extremely handsome. And I, was on the other end of the spectrum. I got many males, mostly trying to ask me out, or just some drunk brave enough to tell me that I'm hot and to give them my number. They didn't talk to me for long. It's not that I'm not pretty, I most certainly am, but I'm tired of these people always going up to me and trying to ask me out. I also got many more polite young men, telling me that I look nice, and that they would like to have some more prolonged conversations some time. I normally gave them a nice smile and told them that I'd love that. Now, back to my brother. He was always quiet and calculating, sitting in the corner listening to your conversation without you ever noticing that he's there. He was also quick, and could disappear and reappear in seconds. That's what made him such a good scout. But I, his little sis, Lacertillia decided to have my own pursuits. Yes, Lacertillia, I am the notorious Lacertillia, younger sister to the less well-known Coleonyx, one of the many scouts in the New Possibility army. He wasn't the most famous or known, but he was good at his job, and ''was ''rather popular with many of the local girls, mostly for his looks. I never liked those kinds of ladies, they were disgusting and repulsive, they didn't care about my brother, only about his appearance. They never even spoke to my brother. It was sad. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)